In a Long Term Evolution (LTE) system, after an S1 SETUP or X2 SETUP process is successfully completed between an evolved NodeB (eNB) and a Mobility Management Entity (MME) of a neighboring network element or another neighboring eNB, the eNB informs, via an evolved NodeB configuration update (ENB CONFIGURATION UPDATE) message, the MME or the another neighboring eNB of a change in the related configuration information at the eNB side. If the eNB receives an eNB configuration update failure (ENB CONFIGURATION UPDATE FAILURE) message including a Time To Wait Information Element (Time-To-Wait IE) from the MME or the another neighboring eNB after sending the ENB CONFIGURATION UPDATE message, then the eNB resends, no matter whether the current configuration thereof is changed, the ENB CONFIGURATION UPDATE message to the MME or the another neighboring eNB after at least the time indicated by the Time-To-Wait IE. If the MME or the another neighboring eNB continues to respond an ENB CONFIGURATION UPDATE FAILURE message including a Time-To-Wait IE, then the eNB restarts, no matter whether the configuration thereof is changed, an ENB CONFIGURATION UPDATE process after similarly at least the time indicated by the Time-To-Wait IE. That is, if the eNB always receives, from the MME or the another neighboring eNB, an ENB CONFIGURATION UPDATE FAILURE message including a Time-To-Wait IE after sending an ENB CONFIGURATION UPDATE message while the configuration information of the eNB is not changed, then there will cause a problem that the eNB may repeat a process of initiating the same ENB CONFIGURATION UPDATE, leading to a significant increase in the load of a system and a reduction in the robustness and stability of the system.
Similarly, the MME will confront the same problem as the eNB when informing the eNB of a change in the related configuration information at an MME side via a mobility management entity configuration update (MME CONFIGURATION UPDATE) message, that is, if the MME always receives, from the eNB, an MME configuration update failure (MME CONFIGURATION UPDATE FAILURE) message including a Time-To-Wait IE after sending an MME CONFIGURATION UPDATE message while the configuration information of the MME is not changed, then there will cause a problem that the MME will repeat a process of initiating the same MME CONFIGURATION UPDATE, leading to a significant increase in the load of the system and a reduction in the robustness and stability of the system.